Travis and Connor's Probation
by FanGirl601
Summary: "Travis will forever remember that day in the Strawberry Fields." Something happens while Travis and Connor are on probation by our favourite centaur, Chiron.


**Disclaimer : Sadly, all of these characters belong to Rick Riordan:(**

 ***Please read the A/N at the end***

"Dude, why are we here?" Connor asked. We were currently crouching behind a small bush in the Strawberry Fields, stalking the Demeter cabin, who were busy tending to the plants.

"Shh, they might hear you, " I replied, without turning my head. My eyes were focused on a girl with long brown hair that kept getting in her face. Even though she was facing away from me, I knew that her bangs hid her beautiful green eyes and that her nails, that had chipped nail polish on them, were full of dirt.

"-Dude? Travis? Did you even hear what I said?" Connor looked so annoyed at me and I realised that I've been too busy staring at Katie Gardner to pay attention to what my brother was saying. Many people mistake us for twins, but I'm older by a year. The only thing that tells us apart is our height - I'm about an inch taller (and way more handsome, if you ask me.)

"Look, Travis, I understand that you want to stare at your girlfriend all day, but I have better things to do," Connor was about to stand up, but I pulled him down by his shoulder and looked him in the eyes with an irritated expression. " Firstly, she is _not_ my girlfriend," I said with a slight blush on my cheeks.

"Yet," He interrupted me. I glared at him and continued. "Secondly, the only other thing you could be doing is checking to see if Lou Ellen is talking to any guys. We're on probation by Chiron, remember? Now, would you be quiet so that they don't find out we're here?" He sighed but nodded in defeat. I turned back to the place where Katie-Kat was gardening just moments ago, but she wasn't there.

"Where did she go?" I wondered. My eyes scanned the surrounding area, but my dear Katie-Kat was nowhere to be found.

"Where did who go?" I heard someone behind me ask. I jumped out of the bush with a scared look on my face and a scream so loud and shrill I will later deny it ever happened. Turning around, I realised the person who asked the question was none other than Katie Gardner, Daughter of Demeter. "And I'm glad you remember about your punishment. You wouldn't want to be on kitchen duty for a month, would you?"

"I was about to say something, but I noticed movement out of the corner of my eye. My brother, who made me swear that I would never leave him behind, was running towards the Hermes Cabin, top-speed - which is very fast, being a Son of Hermes.

"Hey, Connor! You traitor!" I shouted at him. I looked back at the girl in front of me. She was tapping her foot on the ground and had an are-you-done-yet? look on her face.

"Well, Stoll, are you going to answer me or are you going to run like your coward brother?' Katie said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Katie-Kat, after all this time, I think we, meaning you, should move on to fist name basis. You know 'Travis' instead of 'Stoll'. Of course, you can give me a nickname if you'd like," I smirked as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Thanks for the giving me this _great honour_ , Stoll, but I'll stick with what I've got." I walked towards her and stopped when I stood a foot away from her. By now, she stopped tapping her foot and took her hands off her hips. She stood staring up at me with a curious look in her eyes. Her breath hitched when a brought me hand up to tuck a few loose strands of hair behind her ear.

"You can call me anything you want," I whispered as a stared into her eyes. I felt the air in my lungs escape me and I couldn't help but lean in slightly. I could sense her breath on my face all I wanted to do was kiss her. Her lips were parted and they looked so plump. I wondered what they would taste like. I waited for her to push me away, and when she didn't I leaned in the last inch and covered her lips with mine.

I was right when I thought of how her lips would taste. They were as sweet as strawberries and absolutely delicious. I was scared that she wouldn't kiss me back or would push me away, but she surprised me by returning the kiss with equal passion. I put my hands on her waist just as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I groaned as Katie tangled her fingers in my curly hair. We kissed for what felt like hours before we pulled apart, gasping for air.

"Well, that was unexpected." Katie-Kat laughed. We were still in the same position as when we were kissing, and I looked down at her with a smile on my face.

"A good unexpected, right?" I asked. Even though I said it in a joking manner, I hoped that she would answer my question seriously. She pulled me closer to her by the collar of my orange Camp-Halfblood shirt, smirked at me, and kissed me again.

As we pulled apart, she said, "Does that answer your question?"

I grinned and held her close, " Maybe, would you mind repeating yourself?"

And as we kissed and talked and kissed in the Strawberry Fields all the way up until the conch horn sounded for dinner, I couldn't help but think of how grateful I was that I fell in love with the gorgeous Daughter of Demeter.

 ***A/N: Please comment, rate, and review because this is my first fanfic.**


End file.
